


Смола держит крепко

by duty-dance (gentleman_bastard), Gelbus_team (WTF_Gelbus_2019)



Series: Битва Пейрингов - ангст/драма [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleman_bastard/pseuds/duty-dance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/Gelbus_team
Summary: Часть Альбуса Геллерту не принадлежит, и это совершенно против правил





	Смола держит крепко

Июльское солнце постепенно тускнеет, и на Эксмур наползают бесконечные дождливые сумерки. Никаких «пёсьих дней», как здесь говорят. Август остаётся прохладным и прополощенным ливнями, но Геллерта он душит всё сильнее. 

Геллерт давит в себе иррациональную потребность распустить шейный платок. Сдерживается — что ж, неплохо. Знать бы теперь, куда деть руки.

Слабый ветер гонит морось с Бристольского канала, от неё у Альбуса вьются кончики волос, и Геллерт до зуда в подушечках пальцев хочет к ним прикоснуться. Альбус сидит по пояс в траве, на его светлой рубашке расползаются мокрые пятна от влажных стеблей. На его лице ни тени улыбки, ни намёка на недовольство — выражение почти отрешённое, но он не потерян в моменте. Альбус всегда не здесь примерно наполовину, и такое неприсутствие злит до зубовного скрежета. 

Геллерт отдал бы многое, чтобы узнать, о чём он думает, и отодвинуть на задний план каждую лишнюю мысль. О живых ли, о мёртвых — всё одно. Часть Альбуса ему не принадлежит, и это совершенно против правил.

— Воскрешающий камень, — говорит Альбус, проводя ладонью поверх трав. — Что, если сказка не врёт? Вдруг нельзя по-настоящему вернуть кого-то?

— Сказки полны нравоучений. Бидль просто выдумал мораль.

Прикрыв глаза, Альбус произносит по памяти:

— «Она была печальна и холодна, словно какая-то завеса отделяла её от среднего брата». 

Его негромкий голос тягуч как патока. Весь Альбус — скипидар и смола, и Геллерт вязнет в нём, будто Братец Кролик в Чучеле. Геллерт прочёл столько сказок, что для любой ситуации подберёт параллель. 

Брюки его пропитаны дождевой водой и липнут к коже чёрной лоснящейся плёнкой. Одежду он обсушить не пытается, потому что не чувствует холода. Геллерт испытывает постоянный дискомфорт, жар неразделённого желания и фоновую горькую ярость. Никаким заклинанием он не способен от них избавиться.

— Если это действительно так... Стоит ли оно того? — спрашивает Альбус, пропуская между пальцев стебли травы.

Взгляни на меня, думает Геллерт, будь ты проклят, взгляни на меня хоть раз. 

Ему не нужно представлять невесту Кадма. Альбус отлично подходит под описание: потусторонний, несчастливый, не его. Он рядом, но всегда не полностью — жестокая насмешка над алчностью тех, кто не приемлет полумер. Неудивительно, что Геллерт хочет его сильнее, чем вервольф жаждет кровь. 

Геллерт глаз от него не может отвести. Он смотрит исподтишка, голодно и юрко, как рыночный воришка, и сам себе противен. 

— Стоит, — сжато отвечает он. — Даже если так — оно того стоит. 

Альбус отзывается не сразу.

— Думаю, ты прав. 

С момента их первой встречи принятия в нём столько, сколько в Бристольском канале соли. 

— Всегда можно получить больше, — добавляет Геллерт. — Если захочешь.

Он чувствует себя слабохарактерным идиотом.

Внутри него всё замирает, когда Альбус поворачивается и склоняет голову к плечу. Бабочки в животе, щекотка под рёбрами, мурашки на коже: все эти сладкие симптомы предвкушения раньше приходили только во время колдовства. С той разницей, что, колдуя, Геллерт никогда не испытывал страха.

— Да, пожалуй. — Тон Альбуса по-прежнему неотмирный и лишает ответ подтекста. — Ты точно способен.

Они общаются в параллельных плоскостях. Разговор напоминает постановку, в которой актёры произносят реплики из разных пьес.

Геллерт запускает пальцы в траву и рвёт её в клочья. На его ладонях земля мешается с водой, а во рту копятся желчь и яд. Геллерт молчит, кривя губы, и молчание точит его изнутри. 

На безызъянном лице Альбуса застывает архаическая улыбка: если снять с него слепок, на такой можно будет молиться о всепрощении. Альбус неомрачён так, как бывают только мученики, и по иронии проявление эмоций делает его ещё более отчуждённым. Должно быть, целовать его губы — всё равно, что осквернять святыню.

— Опять грозный взгляд. Я не спорю с тобой, а ты всё равно недоволен, — говорит он с ласковым снисхождением.

Он во всём находит красоту, соответствующую целомудренным стандартам, но целомудрие — последнее, что Геллерту нужно. Он не хочет, чтобы Альбус отпускал ему грехи. Он хочет — с ним — новых.

Альбус отворачивается, ставит ладони за спину. Он смотрит на бельмо солнца за сплошной преградой облаков — мутный свет ложится ему на волосы и похож на пятна ржавчины.

— Ты можешь меня поцеловать, — после паузы произносит он. 

Тем же безразлично-вежливым тоном Альбус указывает на ошибки в статьях «Пророка». 

— Что? — выдыхает Геллерт и щерится. — Да с чего ты взял...

Он беззвучно заканчивает предложение, едва размыкая губы. Своей злобой Геллерт с таким запалом купирует панику, что сам себе верит. В эти короткие секунды он чувствует себя свободным. Обманчивая лёгкость быстро уходит: Альбус — кандалы, которые всюду приходится таскать за собой.

Он подставляет лицо мелким каплям дождя. Ярость проходит сквозь него, будто время через призрак. Геллерт ничем не может его задеть. 

— Я заметил, как ты на меня смотришь, — отвечает Альбус, и терпение в его голосе кажется почти нежным. — Я не возражаю. 

Он не двигается, не поворачивает головы, он даже не ждёт. Сощурившись, Геллерт до боли закусывает щёку.

— Вздумал мне позволять? Я не жду твоего разрешения.

Вместо ответа Альбус ведёт плечом. Настаивать он точно не будет, а Геллерт сделал бы что угодно, лишь бы он попросил. 

— Может, расскажешь, что ты увидел? — спрашивает Альбус и уточняет, хотя это не нужно — Геллерт настроен на него слишком хорошо: — Ты ведь что-то видишь своим глазом — так что ты увидел, когда посмотрел на меня в июне? В холле дома у мисс Бэгшот ты подошёл ко мне и почти сразу отпрянул. Я помню твоё лицо тогда.

Конечно он помнит: Геллерт был напуган до дрожи. Такие лица не забываются.

— Никакого образа, — говорит он. — Мне пришло слово. Одно слово.

— Какое?

Геллерт обрывает траву и давит куски стеблей между пальцев. Дурное знамение, нависшее над ним в тот день, истончилось до бледного воспоминания. Чем больше проходит времени, тем слабее его бестелесная хватка на горле. Геллерту было плевать тогда — ещё сильнее ему наплевать сегодня. Похоже, это значит, что пророчество сбылось.

Он отвечает:

— «Беги».

Альбус впервые смотрит на него, не вскользь и не вглубь: взгляд его оценивающий до прагматичности. Наверное, с подобным выражением на римских рынках проверяли зубы рабам. Геллерт вскидывает подбородок. 

Он слишком зол, чтобы оскорбляться, бесконечно долго лишён внимания, истерзан ночами, в которые кусает край подушки, представляя, как целует бёдра и запястья и плечи, покрытые редкими веснушками. 

— И вот ты здесь, — говорит Альбус с лёгким удивлением, словно впервые это по-настоящему осознаёт. 

Геллерт плоть и кровь. Не концепт заблудшей души.

— Да. — Он ломит губы в невесёлой усмешке. — Я здесь. 

Он с самого начала не искал спасения, а теперь бежать точно было поздно.

Альбус рассматривает его ещё немного, затем прикасается к пуговицам на рубашке. Он расстёгивает одну, следом другую и двумя пальцами оттягивает воротник от шеи.

В Альбусе нет ни страсти, ни похоти, а заинтересованности так мало, что его поведение больше похоже на вознаграждение. Верному псу бросают кость, а Геллерту подставляют ключицу. 

Хорошо, думает он, когда тянется Альбусу навстречу. Пусть будет так — сейчас. Геллерт сумеет получить больше.


End file.
